The Underground
by DuchessPastel
Summary: They were founded by villains, hiding in the shadows as they became stronger and smarter. They changed through ought there time, becoming the people they were meant to be.


**_(A.N this chapter jumps the seasons mainly to highlight the main points of all the Underground, also at the ending(sort of) the Underground is taking about all the different recruits, just for some fun there are some OCs that are mentioned that will not actually be in the Underground group. This is because I though it would be fun to mention some friends OCs. All OCs will be credited at the bottom ^^)_**

"See the thing about me is, I had no special powers are abilities like they did" I breathed out a ragged breath as the clutched at the hand trying to hold on longer.

"They were so amazing and brilliant, and they had no idea how special they truly were" I closed my eyes the gathering tear slipping out.

"I wonder sometimes when I am alone if they had happy endings, I truly wish they did" I coughed into the cloth and I felt the squeeze of the hand in mine, as if to give me some of there time on this sad and lonely planet.

"The Underground wasn't as great as it is now, those two did a great job at building it up after she left, she had kids you known, did you know that?" I smiled thinking of the two kids "Andra and Thomas, those poor souls."

"I was never smart enough to warn her though that boy wasn't going to stay, just like our brother, flying off when she was eight months along, those two should of lived."

I closed my eyes and watched as they passed by, my strong and beautiful sister Oak, always smiling to hide her pain. Lana the enchantress, the incoming storm, the woman who died twice both with her children. My stupid brother, Jethro, the man who could never get it right, the man who flew off to Tameran. The others lingered in the shadows of my mind the story that needs to be told waiting.

"They're all dead or gone by now, I'm all that is left of the team, if we even where a team" I sighed "no point in delaying any longer, it's time."

I closed my eyes and smiled "one last story told by the crazy lady in the nursing home, crazy old Madge, time to tell the story of The Underground."

 **-•-**  
 _ **(A.N takes place around the end of the time-skip)**_

Gunshots rang out for the streets below Gotham as Lana walked across the roof top.

"Feeling jumpy?"

Lana turned and looked at Madge and smirked.

"Wouldn't you Madge, 5 billion dollars in there and we just stole it" Lana turned back, "we need to be more careful."

"The Underground is already known by the Justice League, because Cirus took all the intel!" Madge yelled walked closer to Lana to look out over the streets "the teams are falling apart we need a different angle."

Lana didn't look over at Madge she just placed her hand on her shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

"We already had a plan for that Madge, but that was when Oak was still a villain you can't just change her back when she is trying to be good."

A smile curled over Madge's face and she looked at Lana "unless we make the Underground good."

Lana laughed and removed her hand from Madge's shoulder "you want to make a whole group if villains good?"

Madge smirked "think about it though most of them are good, but prefer the route that brings in more for them, if we give them a leader who is trying to be good, just think about it" Lana pondered the thought she still thought was incredibly stupid, but then another idea formed in her head "what if we add heros."

"What?"

"Heros Madge, what the one thing that will make sure the villains of the team don't fall off the rails?"

Madge's eyes got wide and she said "team them up with each other."

Lana and Madge smiled, just as the sirens started to wail.

 **-•-**  
 _ **(A.N Around year 2 of the time skip after Lana dies)**_

Jethro walked up the steps of the subway as he headed to the apartment of his sister. He walked with his head down and hood up, he was slammed back as he ran into something. Looking up he smiled apologetically at the two women. The one he bumped into glared at him, she had her curled red hair flowing onto her shoulders and her friend next to her had her blonde hair in a neat ponytail.

"Sorry 'bout that ladies" Jethro said and the blonde smile and pulled her red headed friend along "c'mon Ryder we have to meet Snow."

Jethro sighed in relief, the red head looked like she was going to kick him. Jogging across the street and up the steeps. He used the key that may not of actually been given. Walking into the small apartment pain spread across his face as it was hit with a frying pan.

"Jesus Oak, what the hell!?" He yelled looking up at the red head. Red heads, fucking insane ** _(A.N apologizes to all red heads)._**

"I thought Lana took that away from you!" She yelled back and somehow still looked bored.

"She took the key not the mold of the key" he stated.

"That's creepy, even Jason would agree with me and he's creepy."

Jethro glared "he's still coming around."

Oak paused as she went to put the frying pan back. Jethro stood up and walked over to her about to place his hand on her shoulder when he stopped and dropped it.

"Why are you here Jeth?" She whispered and looked at him.

"Wicked is going back home and I am going with her" he said leaning back on the counter and crossing his arms.

"Be careful, ok?" She said and looked at me, and all he could do was nod.

They talked for awhile, and just before he left he turned away from the open door.

"Madge is running the Underground right now" Jethro looked into Oaks now light blue eyes bordering on grey.

"They will do good with her, did Revenge and Frost leave?"

Jethro nodded and said "most of them left when Lana..." He frowned and looked down at the handle of the door.

"Maybe it's for the best."

Jethro nodded and walked out the door, halfway down the hall he heard the clicks of the locks.

 **-•-**  
 _ **(A.N Cirus stealin' shit)**_

"Hey babe"

Cirus looked up from the computer as she rolled her eyes at Wally as he smiled at her.

"Not interested Wally" Cirus said as she waited for him to get bored and move on.

She smirked as he sighed and speeded away. She quickly uploaded the program Madge made and watched as all the information the Justice League and the team has collected. She smiled as it said 100%.

Cirus walked over to the zetas and looked were she knew the camera was and saluted before the zeta took her away.

 **-•-**  
 _ **(A.N after Cirus stole shit)**_

"Seriously we need to decide here guys!" Lana yelled at Oak and Jethro. Wicked Star rolled her eyes and leaned back against the chair, and Cirus kept looking through the files.

"I want Revenge" Wicked Star said as she looked at Lana "she is a good fighter and we both will work well together."

Lana sighed and pulled up Revenge's file and read it over as Oak and Jethro sat down and glared at each other while they turned to her file.

Lana nodded and started "ok guys Revenge she is 13, she is an antiheroine, also an assassin" looks at Oak to take over to keep here occupied."

Oak sighed and read off the rest "she's human, her grandfather is Slade Wilson, so she kinda has to be good at fighting, she powers are interesting and works well with Wicked's powers."

Jethro nodded "so Revenge is in who's next?"

"What about Blaze?" Cirus asked looking at her file "we also have Phoenix and..." Cirus flipped the files "there's NightFall."

Lana sighed "Blaze is currently do something else right now along with Phoenix and NightFall, Cirus can you file them under later."

The large screen moved there files down and it went black. The group sat there in silence as they waited for Cirus to bring up the next one.

"Ok so we have a lot of others to go over, there is Night Light, Poof, Cardinal, Prism, Ash, Faded, Oasis, Terror, FrostBite..."

"Frostbite?" Jethro asked confused.

"She use to go by the name StarDust" Cirus said pulling both files on her.

Oak sat up on the couch "I met her once she can kick ass, I think I still have some bruises from when she kicked me into a wall."

Lana shook her head and read off the file "15 years old, meta-human, powers are varied super strength, Cyrokinesis, flight, invulnerability, weakness is fire, there is difference here something about exobytes, Cirus?" Cirus nodded and looked into the file.

Cirus shook her head "I can't find anything here." Lana sighed and looked at the file "so Oak she can kick ass."

"Think you can forget that?"

Oak smirked, and Lana looked at Cirus then said "we are unnumbered now."

"Could you get Cudia to join us?" Jethro asked Cirus as he folded up the files he was holding and placed it in the case on the table.

"She probably would join in, she's been bored lately, I'd say she needs a distraction."

Lana smiled and pulled up both Revenge and FrostBite's profile.

"So we have our team, Wicked you track down Revenge, Cirus talk to Cudia, and Oak you find FrostBite."

Jethro looked up and asked "what do I go."

Lana turned to Jethro and said with no emotion "you owe me dinner."

Oak burst out laughing and grabbed Wicked and Cirus's hands and pulled them out of the apartment.

 **-•-**

 **-•-**  
 _ **A.N OCs are owned by friends on DA**_

 _ **Cirus, Oak, Lana, Wicked Star, Jethro, Cudia, and Madge- TruthsDiary**_

 _ **Blaze- lady-annjoanne**_

 _ **FrostBite- GothamTaco**_

 _ **Revenge- idunneternalyouth**_

 _ **Phoenix- snowofdahila**_

 _ **Night Light- xDarkHikarix**_

 _ **Poof- whitefire33**_

 _ **Charm-korporalkitty**_

 _ **Annika- hannikan-skywalker**_

 _ **Cardinal- redshadow1234**_

 _ **Prism- whitefire33**_

 _ **Ash- xxjinxminxxx**_

 _ **Faded- bloodmoonwitch924**_

 _ **NightFall- rclewley2**_

 _ **Oasis- whitefire33**_

 _ **Terror- redshadow1234**_

 _ **Please Review/Fav/Follow...**_


End file.
